Depraved
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Ever since Haruko left, Naota hasn't been himself. He's been experiencing violent thoughts and strange behavior. Kamon, Shigekuni, and Mamimi all ruined his life, so he's planning a bloody revenge...
1. Losing it

I am taking a break to write this story. Don't expect me to update any of my other stories until this one is completed. Don't worry it won't take long.

Okay one warning: this story IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. If you don't like seeing the dark side of Naota's nature, then go read something else. I warned you.

But on the other hand, if you are willing for a variation on the "Naota is depressed now that Haruko is gone" style of story, well then come with me. Let me show you what happens when depression is taken to a whole new level. Let me show you what happens when misery and adolescent anger merge into one horrible entity.

Let me take you on a journey into the dark part of the human mind and give you a glimpse of what insanity is.

You have been warned. I don't own FLCL or anything you know of.

Randall Flagg2

"Naota-kun? Are you up here?" came the voice of my father, Kamon Nandaba.

Yeah, I'm up here alright you son of a bitch. I always am. Where else would I be?

"Yeah I'm up here." I reply, doing my best to keep control of myself.

"Just want to let you know that dinner's almost ready."

Dinner… Is it curry? I hate spicy stuff, but for some strange reason, I want it, badly.

"Okay dad. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Hmph. Bastard. Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone? It's enough to deal with that my life is bland again. Dealing with an idiot like you is too much. Not that you ever were much on brains.

As the sun sets, I think about her again. I can't stop thinking about Haruko. Ever since the day she left me she's been the only thing I think about. Even in my dreams, I think about her. I think it's becoming an obsession. But hey I don't mind. It's an obsession I can enjoy.

Haruko. How I miss you. How I wanted you to be my lover. How I wanted to lay you on my bed, undress you, look at your body, and fuck you ragged until you couldn't take anymore and…

Darn, I'm rambling again. I've been doing that a lot lately. To be honest I haven't really been myself after Haruko left. I've been spending a lot of time in my room, strumming the guitar she left me. It's the only thing I have left in this fucking world.

Dad, Grandpa, Canti, I hate every single fucking one of you. You don't make sense to me anymore. You used to, but now you don't. I know, that's pretty sick, a kid hating his own parents. Who gives a fuck? Nothing matters to me anymore. I'm sick of this town, and I'm sick of this world. Without Haruko, I have no purpose.

Well, maybe Mamimi I still like. Even though I got sick of her affections quickly, she was still nice. I wish I knew where she was. I wish I knew where she was so I could wrap my hands around her neck and squeeze it like a stress ball and listen to her scream until her throat bursts and I can crush her skull with the bass guitar Haruko left me and watch her…

Heh heh, yeah, I'll admit it. I think I'm going crazy. Like I said, I haven't been myself since Haruko left for parts unknown. I keep getting these violent thoughts and images. I think I enjoy them too. That's pretty fucking disturbing, I know, but that's the whole truth.

I go downstairs for dinner. Dad and Grandpa are already seated at the table. Looking at them makes me want to kill them. The ignorant looks on their faces, their calm demeanors, everything about them annoys me. I just want to slit their throats and drink their blood.

I especially hate you Dad. You're the one who made Haruko leave. I can't stand the relationship you and she had back when she was still living here. The way you and her made out, it was disgusting. She was mine! You hear me! MINE! You took her away from me! You seduced her! You're the reason I wasn't able to get my chance! This is all you're fault! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FUCKING FAULT!

But I never show a sign that I'm angry. I just sit at the table, and begin to eat. I listen to what Dad and Grandpa have to say, converse with them, and tell an occasional joke. I've gotten very good at hiding what I'm really thinking.

After dinner, I go upstairs to my room again. It's my real home, my sanctuary. The outside world means nothing to me. As Freddy Mercury said "Nothing really matters to me."

I sit on my bed and strum the blue bass guitar on my bed. It's the same one Haruko left me after Atomsk was unleashed and the Medical Mechanica plant was destroyed. It's the only thing I enjoy doing nowadays. It brings back all the memories of the time I spent with Haruko. All the things she said, all the things we did, everything. I've gotten pretty good at playing it too. But that's only the half of it.

I go over towards my desk chair and rear back. I raise the guitar up and then swing it down savagely. The chair breaks into pieces with a savage CRACK. I stand over it panting. Two years ago I could barely lift this thing up, but now that I've been practicing with it behind my parents' back, I can swing it as easily as Haruko did.

It brings some really pleasing images to mind too. The thought of the guitar smashing into my fucking father's face and sending his teeth flying everywhere while he screams in pain and begs me for mercy while I stand over him laughing my god damn head off always makes me feel better.

They annoy me. They all annoy me. I'm sick of them, I'm sick of everything! I think I know what I'm going to do now. If they can't stop annoying me then…

To be continued…

I'll update when I find the time. And yes my vacation rocked! See you again!

Randall Flagg2


	2. Slaughter

Okay, it's time for part two of this disturbing story. What is Naota planning to do? Let's find out shall we?

Oh and the story is now in the author's point of view, just to let you know.

Randall Flagg2

(1)

Naota sat in the dark confines of her room, plucking the strings of his bass guitar. He knew what he had to do. It would be messy, but it was the only way he could free himself from the chains of unhappiness that were so tightly wrapped around his soul.

"He'll be home any minute." Naota whispered to himself. "Then I'll teach him what happens to people who steal my love."

Despite the fact that he had made up his mind, he was still reluctant to go through with this. Killing his father… That was just downright low. Did the Holy Scriptures not say "honor thy father and mother"? Naota was no Christian, but he had studied western religion enough to understand most of the old and New Testament. And didn't it say somewhere "thou shall not kill"? He would be committing a mortal sin by doing this. Oh well, he didn't care. In Naota's opinion, killing could be justified under certain conditions.

"_Dad, you stupid fuck." _Naota thought. _"Haruko was mine, not yours. You stole her from me, and now you will pay."_

Naota heard the sound of a car being pulled up beside the house. That was good. It was time.

He took the guitar in his hands and hurried downstairs.

(2)

"Hey dad. What's up?" Naota called as he came down the stairs.

"Oh hey Naota-kun. I've had a long day. Nothing new or exciting." Kamon Nandaba replied.

"_Act casual." _Naota thought. He slowly approached his father.

Kamon's brow furrowed. "Why are you carrying that guitar with you Naota? Practice isn't today! Furthermore it's far too late!"

Naota's expression suddenly darkened. "I didn't bring it for practice you dolt. I brought if for you." he growled.

Kamon glared at his son. "That is no way to talk to your father Naota-kun! And what do you mean you've brought it for me?" he asked irritably.

"You get to find out now!" Naota suddenly roared.

He sprang at Kamon, raised the guitar, and brought it down on his head.

(3)

Naota did not give his father time to react. He spun around and brought the guitar crashing into his father's ribs. Kamon grunted and doubled over. Bloodlust began to overtake Naota's eyes. He had waited too long for this. Just as his father looked up, Naota drew back his fist and punched his father across the face as hard as he could.

"This will teach you to-"

But the moment Naota began to speak was all the time Kamon needed to recover. He curled his hand into a fist and did a back hand punch, sending Naota stumbling back. But Naota was quick. His anger was driving him beyond his limits. He quickly ducked low to the ground and kicked Kamon's feet out from under him. Kamon fell to the floor. Naota sprang into the air and tried to bring the guitar down on his face, but Kamon rolled to the side. Before Naota could raise the guitar again, his father wrapped both hands around his throat and began to squeeze. Running out of oxygen, Naota sank to his knees.

"Why?" Kamon snarled into his son's face. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because…" Naota gagged, "Haruko… you took her… from me…"

Kamon laughed. "That's it? You were too young to have a relationship back then at any-"

He never finished. The moment Naota heard those words, the fury of a rabid animal surged through him. How dare his father suggest that he was not capable of loving Haruko? First his father got to Haruko before he could, now he questioned his feelings for her. It was too much. With a furious roar Naota seized his father's hands and threw them off. Kamon stumbled back. As he did, Naota reached into the back of his pants and came out with a hunting knife. He pointed it at his father and thrust forward, piercing the man's stomach. Kamon's eyes widened, half in shock, half in pain, and he fell to the ground. Naota stood over him grinning.

"You stole Haruko from me dad. She was mine, not yours! You think I wasn't jealous of the way you and her made out? You think I didn't want to throw up every time you touched her? _You don't think I didn't_ _love her? _Well you were wrong. And now it's time we end this. Goodbye… _father." _Naota seemed to spit the last word out as he plunged the knife into Kamon's forehead. His father began to shake wildly as if he had some sort of uncontrollable palsy. Naota yanked the long knife out and plunged it into his father's chest, piercing his heart. The shaking stopped.

Naota stood over his handiwork, grinning. No more Kamon Nandaba. See you later alligator, in awhile crocodile except it wasn't in awhile. It was more like "see you when I get to hell" but that didn't matter now. It was time to move on with life and forget this ever happened.

"Naota…" said a voice from behind. "Why?"

Naota spun around to face his grandfather, Shigekuni Nandaba.

(4)

"Hello grandpa." Naota snarled. "I see you've witnessed my handiwork. I was so sick of him anyway."

Shigekuni began to run upstairs. "I'm calling the police!" he exclaimed.

Naota had no intention of letting that happen. The bass guitar Haruko had left him had another feature. Naota grabbed onto the small handle on the back of the guitar. He had seen Haruko do this so he knew what to do.

Naota sprinted towards the stairs his grandfather was ascending and pulled the handle back. A spray of bullets flew out of the front of the guitar. The bullets struck Shigekuni in the back and he fell over in a fine spray of blood. Naota giggled. Killing wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Naota walked up the stairs, pointed the end of guitar stick on the back of his grandfather's head, and fired. Shigekuni's head exploded open. No more grandpa.

"_Great. Now I'm all alone." _Naota thought bitterly. He didn't know where he would go after this. He didn't have any relatives nearby. He had no refuge at all. He would have to live on the street. So be it then. It would be better then it had been when his parents were still alive.

But that was of little matter now. Only one thing left to do.

"_I've got to find Mamimi." _he thought, as he rushed out the door.

To be continued…

What's Naota got in store for Mamimi? You'll just have to wait and find out! See you again!

Randall Flagg2


	3. Naota and Mamimi

Here we go: second to last chapter. Hope you're prepared for what's coming next. Look out Mamimi. Naota's coming…

Randall Flagg2

(1)

Naota sprinted through the deserted streets of Mabase city towards the river. If his hunch was correct, Mamimi would be down there, no doubt playing that weird video game of hers. It was only a hunch though. After the defeat of Medical Mechanica and the unleashing of Atomsk, Mamimi had disappeared. All Naota remembered was that she had told him that she wanted to become a photographer. After that she had vanished.

"_She had better be down there. I'll go to the ends of the earth to find her if I have to." _Naota thought. He had to find her. He just had to. He wouldn't be satisfied until he found her and gave her what was coming to her.

As Naota rounded the corner and faced the river, he was expecting his hunch to be wrong. Mamimi would not be there, and he would have to search for her.

But his efforts were not in vain. There was Mamimi, red hair and all.

(2)

Naota breathed a sigh of relief. So his hunch was right. Mamimi was still here, even after two long years. Thank Kami. Now she was his.

Mamimi looked a little bit different from last time. Her hair which had once been shoulder length, now flowed down to the middle of her back. Her body had once been a normal build, but now she looked very thin. Not gaunt, nowhere near that, but still very thin. And her eyes which had once been dull and lusterless, almost stupid looking, now sparkled with life and what almost looked like happiness. And instead of a blue school uniform, she wore jeans and a sweater. But it was still the same Mamimi. Same hair, same eye color, same height.

Mamimi turned to Naota and when she saw him, her eyes grew saddened. But why would she be sad? He hadn't even done anything to her! Not yet at any rate.

"Mamimi…" Naota almost whispered. "Long time no see."

Mamimi sighed. "Hey Naota." she said. "Same to you."

"_Whatever happened to calling me takkun?" _Naota thought.

Before Naota could say anything else, Mamimi spoke. "I saw you Naota. I saw what you did." she muttered.

Naota's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

Mamimi looked at the ground. "I saw you at your home Naota. I looked in the window and saw what you did to your parents." Naota looked at her more closely and saw that for the first time, there were tears in her eyes. "Why Naota? Why would you do such a thing?"

Naota studied his feet. "I can explain. It's because-"

"-because of Haru-san." Mamimi finished for him. "You did it because you couldn't have her. She left, you grew angry at the world, and you lashed out at the very thing that gave you life." Tears dripped down Mamimi's face. "You slaughtered them Naota. You slaughtered them like animals."

"Mamimi I-"

"I know what you're here for Naota." Mamimi wept. "You're here to do away with me. Well don't torture me by making me wait. Just do what you came to do."

Naota set down his guitar and began to walk towards Mamimi. "Fine then, if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get." Naota whispered.

He walked up to Mamimi and stood there, looking at her for a moment.

And then it began.

(3)

Naota seized Mamimi's arms and shoved her violently to the ground. Mamimi didn't even bother to fight back. Naota began to go back to get the guitar, but then he decided that he would do something a little different. He went back to Mamimi and placed his foot on her stomach to ensure she couldn't get away.

He began unzipping his pants.

Mamimi's eyes widened in horror. "Naota no! Please, if you're going to kill me just kill me!" she begged.

"Shut up." Naota growled, stripping off his pants and underwear. "You told me to get this over with."

Naota fell upon Mamimi and began to unzip her jeans. This time Mamimi began to struggle, kicking her legs and scratching at Naota. Just as Naota began to strip her, Mamimi clawed his cheeks open with her nails. Naota snarled and punched Mamimi in the throat. She gagged and clutched at her throat, trying to gain her wind back. Naota saw his opportunity and yanked the girl's jeans down. Naota felt himself erect as he got a look at Mamimi's white silk panties. Her thighs were so slender, so beautiful, in the moonlight. The way the panties wrapped around her groin and thighs made him erect further.

Wait. He had come here to kill Mamimi for the same reason he had killed his father and grandfather: she had made his life intolerable. But she had been the worst of the three. She had clung to him like a child with separation anxiety, making out with him behind his parents back, calling him a strange name, even annoying him by thinking a robot was a god. She had been the worst of the three, so Naota decided he would have to do much more then what he had originally planned.

As Mamimi tried to get her wind back, Naota grabbed her by her head and brought her up to his face. Mamimi struggled, but Naota forced her into a kiss. Mamimi flailed her arms, trying to break free but to no avail. Naota slobbered over her like a dog over a bone. Naota had never realized it, but he did now: he had always wanted Mamimi. She had always been beautiful to him in the back of his mind. Not as beautiful as Haruko, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Mamimi," Naota crooned, yanking her away from him by the hair, "I'm sorry it has to be this way. You know I think a part of me still likes you. I'm just getting started with you now." Naota leaned forward and began nibbling at her neck.

"Naota please stop!" Mamimi begged. "Please stop, I can't take anymore!"

Naota glared at the red headed girl. "Be quiet. Isn't this what you always wanted? All those times we made out down by the river. This is what you secretly wanted, isn't it? And now you don't want it anymore? Make up your damn mind!" Naota reared back and slapped Mamimi across the face. A bright red handprint appeared on the side of her cheek.

Naota wasn't finished yet. He grabbed Mamimi's left breast and squeezed as hard as he could. Mamimi bit her tongue to keep from crying out. Naota let go and smiled cruelly at her.

"What's wrong Mamimi? You touched me on numerous occasions so now I'm doing the same to you!" Naota grabbed both of Mamimi's breasts and squeezed them with all his might. This time Mamimi cried out. Naota grabbed her around the neck and began to squeeze. Mamimi reached up to push him away, but she was running out of oxygen fast and could not last much longer. All the while Naota was smiling. It was ecstasy, doing this.

Just as Mamimi was about to pass out, Naota let go. Mamimi immediately gasped and began to take in great big gulps of air. Naota knew it was almost time for the big finish. He grabbed Mamimi up by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You made my life terrible you little bitch." Naota whispered. "I'm not hurting you. All I'm doing is repaying the favor." Then he smiled. "I doubt your parents would have been very pleased if they knew you were making out with a grade school kid. Didn't they raise you well?" he snarled. "I'm going to do something to you which apparently your parents did not."

Naota turned Mamimi over stomach down and sat on her back. He pulled down the back of her panties, exposing her slender butt. Naota reached over and seized a long stick. He raised it and brought it down. The stick spat upon Mamimi's buttocks, leaving a red stripe. Naota raised it again and brought it down again. Another stripe appeared. Naota kept whipping Mamimi over and over again until her buttocks had turned dark red. Much to his surprise, Mamimi only gave an occasional yelp throughout the whipping. Naota had to admit, she had some backbone.

When he was done, Naota turned Mamimi over and pulled her panties down to her ankles. Mamimi was moaning. Time to finish this. Naota stood above her, naked from the waist down. He spread the delirious girl's legs apart and reached in between them. He felt himself beginning to build up. Quickly he leaned down and thrust into Mamimi. Mamimi did not even yelp. She simply grew completely silent.

Naota leaned over and kissed Mamimi again. "Sorry Mamimi. This is the way it goes." He went back and took his guitar. He walked back to Mamimi, raised the guitar up, and brought down in the center of her face. There was a huge splash of red as her face burst open. Mamimi's body tensed up, and then went limp. It was over. At last it was over.

(4)

Naota stood over Mamimi, looking down at her body. It was kind of sad, the way she looked. Just laying there on the ground, her panties around her ankles, and her arms and legs splayed out. It was just pathetic.

"You're the only one I'll miss Mamimi." Naota said. "Even though I hated you, you were nice. I'll see you when I get to hell."

"Takkun…" said a voice from behind.

Naota froze. Could it be? It sure sounded like it. Naota turned around and his eyes widened.

"Haruko!" he exclaimed.

To be continued….

No hints about the final chapter. Sorry if this chapter was so brutal, but that's the way it goes. See you next time!

Randall Flagg2


	4. Don't Fear the Reaper

What is Haruko doing here and what does she want? Let's find out as the final chapter unfolds.

Oh and it's also a song fic. I don't own it. The song featured belongs to Blue Oyster Cult.

Randall Flagg2

It was Haruko alright. She hadn't changed a bit in her looks. The only difference was that now she carried a different guitar, a Gibson faded SG from the looks of it. But Naota didn't care what kind of guitar she carried. What mattered was that she had returned.

Ever since she had left, Naota had felt this incredible emptiness within him. Haruko was the light of his life, his purpose, his reason to live. Without her nothing mattered. But now she was here and he felt happy again. He had always had a feeling she would come back and she had.

Wait a minute. Why would she have come back? What had Amarao told him atop the Medical Mechanica plant? _She doesn't care what happens to you, she doesn't care what happens to anyone. _And Haruko had offered to take him with her but a moment or two after she had said that it was better he didn't go because he was, as she had said "still a kid" And maybe the red headed government agent had been right all along. Maybe Haruko didn't care about anything after all. But if that was true, why had she come back to see him?

"Why takkun?" Haruko asked. "Why'd you do this?"

"Do what Haruko?" Naota asked. "Don't tell me you witnessed my… handiwork as well."

Haruko's expression grew dark. "Yes I did takkun. It seems I came here for nothing." she said.

Naota began to be afraid. "What do you mean 'nothing'?"

Haruko smiled the trademark smile which had always seemed to be on her face. "I came back because I wanted to see you takkun. I was beginning to have second thoughts about leaving you behind. I was actually considering taking you with me into the deep unknown. I was actually starting to _care _about you, but it seems it was pointless."

Tears of rage and shame began to run down Naota's face. "But Haruko… I love you. You can't leave me alone again. I don't have anywhere else to go to. I'm alone! You have to take me with you!" Naota sobbed.

"Shut up you bag of shit." Haruko growled. "Why would I want to take along somebody like you? I admit, I was apathetic and selfish, and I still am, but I'm not a murderer. I only destroy what stands in my way." Haruko pointed an accusing finger at him. "You on the other hand kill for revenge. I do not seek vengeance. I only seek Atomsk. I don't kill because I have a grudge like you."

"Haruko please." Naota wept. "I couldn't help it. They were driving me crazy. They took you away from me. I had to do it. I wouldn't have lasted with them."

"Spare me your tears." Haruko said. The pink haired girl's eyes softened. "I thought you loved me takkun. I thought you cared about me. You even kissed me atop the Medical Mechanica plant." She shook her head. "But now it seems it was all a lie. You're no better off then a common murderer. I thought you were nice, but you were really a monster underneath it all." Haruko sneered.

_(All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_

_We can be like they are)_

Naota could barely control his crying. Haruko's words had torn his heart into shreds. Originally he was able to live with what he had done, but now he deeply regretted it. He should have seen this coming. Now not only did he not have a home to go back to, but now Haruko truly did not care about him. He had been rejected by the one he loved. The only person he cared about, and now she hated him. All because he had murdered three people who had made his life hell.

Naota's sobs became laughter suddenly. He had finally accepted Amarao's words. Haruko did not care about him at all. And if that were so, then she was no better off then them. If Haruko did not want his love, then she would not have anybody's love. That was how it went.

Naota picked up his bass guitar and brandished it at Haruko. "Haruko?" he asked.

"What takkun?" Haruko asked, growing suspiscious.

Naota raised his guitar back and smiled. "If you don't love me, then I see no reason why I shouldn't kill you. So what do you say? Would you like to settle what we started atop the plant?"

Haruko sighed. "All because you love me. You earthlings never cease to amaze me. Love, vengeance, prejudice, hatred, you kill for so many reasons. It's kind of sad, really."

"Let's be together in Hell." Naota said. He charged towards Haruko with his guitar raised.

_(Come on baby… Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand… Don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly… Don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man)_

Haruko smiled and waited for Naota to rear back. She could handle him no sweat. As Naota brought the guitar down, Haruko swerved to one side, avoiding the attack. Just as she moved however, Naota spun around and gave her a cross swipe with the guitar stick. Haruko grunted and backed away, clutching her stomach. Through her pain, she smiled.

"You've been practicing with the guitar I see, pretty impressive." Haruko chuckled. "But you'll never master it like I did. I've been using guitars for years. You can't match me."

"Haruko, my ex-love, I'm not the immature little boy I once was. I've grown up a bit since our last encounter. I even drink sour drinks and eat curry without a single complaint. I'm different from back then." Naota's expression darkened. "You always dominated over my life Haruko. Always jumping and crawling all over me, saving my life, hitting me with that god damn guitar of yours, all of it! Well now it's my turn to be the dominant one! I'm gonna teach you what it's like to be in my shoes!"

Haruko smiled bitterly. "Bring it on lover boy, bring it on." she said confidently.

Naota charged and swung. This Haruko raised her guitar and parried the blow. Naota recoiled from the block, but quickly swung again. Haruko, quick as ever, swung her guitar again. Both instruments collided with each other making a loud clang. The two of them fought wildly, trading blow after blow like futuristic swordsmen, neither landing a blow on each other. They had both practiced well.

Then Haruko flew into the sky and stopped in mid air. She glowered down at Naota who was looking up with dismay at the sky. Haruko laughed.

"I guess I did underestimate you takkun. But you can't reach me up here. I can fly, whereas you cannot. And from up here I have the advantage."

Naota smiled. "I would be worried if not for one thing Haruko. After you left, a certain somebody came back into my body. A certain somebody whom you were after!" Naota called up.

Haruko's eyes widened. "You... you don't mean…!"

Naota's smile became a ferocious grin. "That's right! Here comes the pirate king!"

Naota closed his eyes and a scarlet red symbol appeared on his forehead. A bright red light began to flash from his body. There was an explosion of red light and when it cleared, Naota had changed. His body was entirely crimson red and his eyes were now simply glowing white circles. He held two guitars, one in each hand. One of them was an Epiphone EB zero, the other a Gibson flying V. They too, were crimson red.

Naota only had enough time to look up before Haruko, a look more terrifying then wrath on her face, charged down towards him. Naota quickly raised both the guitars up and crossed them in a block just as Haruko swung her own.

There was a massive explosion of light and the battle was on.

_(Valentine is done_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Are together in eternity…)_

Naota rose into the sky and flew like a comet towards the center of Mabase. He almost literally flew this way because a bright red aura had surrounded his body. Haruko was flying after him almost as fast, her body surrounded by a pink aura. Naota knew how much Haruko desired the power he wielded, and he knew that he had escalated the fight by activating it. But he didn't care. They had to settle the score. And this time he would fight back.

"You should've known better then to take something of mine!" Haruko roared, her voice so furious it was almost maniacal. "Allow me to show you what happens to people who stand in my way!"

Haruko reached him just as Naota stopped in the center of the city. With a furious roar, Haruko swung her guitar savagely at Naota. Naota held up one of his own guitars and blocked it. When the two instruments connected, there was an explosion of light and sparks. Immediately, dark windows brightened and people began to rush out of the various buildings to see what was going on.

Haruko swung with such force that she was pulled around in a circle by her own swing. Naota reared back and swung both guitars at her, but Haruko spun her guitar around like a staff and blocked it. Another explosion of light lit up the dark sky. People below screamed in terror, wondering just what was going on. Was this the end of the world? Was it an aerial strike gone wrong? What was it?

Naota swung again with both guitars, and once again Haruko blocked it. Rather then rearing back again, Naota simply stared at Haruko. She stared back, her eyes wild with fury, her lips skinned back in a wolf like snarl. They stood there in the sky like that for some time.

"_I wish things could've been different for us Haruko." _Naota thought. _"We could be together forever. I could give you everything that that blasted pirate lord could. What's he got that I don't? I had you first!"_

With another roar, Haruko threw Naota off. Before Naota could strike, Haruko spun around and gave him a hard blow to the side. Naota clutched at his side as pain surged up his body. Haruko smiled and reared back to strike again. Naota quickly flew towards the ground as fast as he could. Haruko followed.

_(40,000 men and women everyday… Like Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday… Redefine happiness_

_Another 40,000 coming everyday… We can be like they are)_

Naota wasn't quick enough. Haruko caught up with him and swung. Naota raised the EB zero up and parried it, creating yet another blast of light. He was too close to the building and apparently it was not just light that exploded out because the building was almost disintegrated. Naota raised his other arm and launched a counterstrike and for the first time, his aim was true. The flying V struck Haruko in the face. She screamed, more in rage then in pain, and clapped her free hand to her face. Blood had already begun to squirt in between her fingers.

"_How do you like it, huh?" _Naota thought savagely.

Naota rushed at her. Haruko retreated into a crowd of people. Naota stopped. If he struck at her now, he might hurt, or worse, kill, innocents. He did not want to kill anyone else, only Haruko.

"_Stop it. I don't give a fuck about innocent lives anymore. Thousands of people die all the time so why should this be any different?" _Naota thought.

Naota charged. He swung the guitars. They connected with Haruko's own.

When the explosion of light cleared, the two of them were surrounded by blood and corpses.

Haruko and Naota charged at each other again. In a flash of light, more blood was spilt. They circled the city and charged again. The more explosions, the more the streets were littered with blood. Soon, most of the populace was either dead, or badly wounded. The streets were soaked with blood, and littered with bodies. But that did not matter to Haruko and Naota. They only wanted each other. To kill each other that was.

_(Come on baby… Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand… Don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly… Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby I'm your man…)_

"I won't forgive you for this!" Haruko screeched. "That power was mine! You can't have it! It's MINE!"

As she yelled, she failed to see Naota fly up at her. Naota struck out with both guitars and caught her in the stomach. Haruko doubled over, but just as Naota prepared another swing, she darted away in a blur. Naota flew after her, also in a blur. They would not stop until one of them was dead. This was war.

Explosions of light began to pop up all over the city. Buildings were leveled and destroyed, trees splintered, and the city shook with the force of two clashing powers.

Soon enough, there was barely anything left of the city known as Mabase. Rubble and telephone poles were strewn everywhere. Trees were splintered and ruined. Even the Medical Mechanica plant had dents in it. Mabase had ceased to be.

And that was only the half of it. Naota had finally pinned Haruko to the ground, standing over her like a hunter would a big kill. It was time to repay her for everything she had done to him.

Naota stomped on Haruko's stomach, hard. She coughed out blood. Naota swung one of the guitars at her and struck her in the face. He stepped off of her and hit her in the side. Haruko groaned. Naota began to pummel her with guitar strikes, hitting her everywhere that he could. Haruko did not even try to fight back anymore. She just lay there, taking the beating of her life.

_(Love of two is one_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Came the last night of sadness_

_And it was clear she couldn't go on_

_The door was open and the wind appeared_

_The candles blew and then disappeared_

_The curtains flew then he appeared_

_Saying don't be afraid)_

There was a small flash of light and Naota was back to normal. The crimson red glow covering his body was gone. His eyes and body were back to normal. Only the guitars, which had also lost their glow, remained in his hands.

"I'm going to give you the honor of dying by my human form Haruko." Naota whispered. "You were strong, but everybody has their superiors." Naota raised both the guitars up over his head. "Goodbye Haruko." Naota whispered.

And suddenly there was a sharp pain as the stick of Haruko's guitar pierced his stomach and punctured his intestinces.

_(Come on baby… and she had no fear_

_And she ran up to him… Then they started to fly_

_They looked backward and said goodbye_

_She had become like they are_

_She had taken his hand_

_She had become like they are)_

Blood poured out of Naota's mouth. He fell to his knees. He was losing strength fast. Naota knew he should have kept his guard up. Haruko had a thing for pulling surprises when you least expected it.

"Haruko… damn… you…" he whispered. "I should've won…"

Naota looked up and saw something that he never would have expected. He could not believe this.

There were tears in Haruko's eyes.

"Haruko…" Naota groaned. "Haruko please… don't cry… your not supposed to cry…"

"Takkun…" Haruko whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Naota's vision began to blur. He was dying. He knew it. "Haruko… I still love you…"

Haruko set down her guitar and picked Naota up into her arms. She flew slowly into the sky and leaned forward towards Naota. For the first time in her life, Haruko was not able to live with what she had done. She had killed a child, something which was heavily frowned upon. All because she wanted some stupid power that belonged to an astral phoenix. Did that mean she was no better off then these humans who killed for reasons of their own? She was no better off then Naota now. She was no better off then _any _of them now.

"I'm not afraid to die Haurko… I'm ready…" Naota whispered. "Just one more thing."

"What takkun?"

"Kiss me, just once more… so I can die happy…"

Haruko hesitated for a moment, but then obliged. She leaned down and kissed Naota on the lips. Naota reached up and hugged Haruko tightly. Naota whispered "Thank you." just as he went limp and his breathing stopped.

_(Come on baby… Don't fear the Reaper)_

Haruko hovered back down to the ground, set Naota down, and began to cry.

THE END

I don't really have much to say on this, except I'll be getting back to my other stories now. Hope you liked this one. See ya later!

Randall Flagg2


End file.
